Game of Thrones-Temporada 8
La octava temporada de la serie Game of Thrones fue anunciada por D.B. Weiss y David Benioff el 12 de marzo de 2017. Al igual que su predecesora, la octava será más corta que las temporadas anteriores, con seis episodios, debido a la menor cantidad de contenido de la historia restante, así como al aumento de los valores de producción y el tiempo requerido para filmar episodios que involucran escenografías más grandes que en temporadas anteriores. El rodaje de la octava temporada comenzó el 23 de octubre de 2017 y finalizó el 6 de julio de 2018. Se estrenará el 14 de abril de 2019 y finalizará el 19 de mayo de 2019.Teaser oficial: Las criptas de Invernalia (13 de enero 2019) Canal HBO de YouTube (en inglés). La octava temporada será la última temporada de Game of Thrones,HBO confirms Game of Thrones will end with Season 8 (30 de ulio 2016) IGN News (en inglés). aunque HBO mantiene cinco posibles proyectos de precuela.Game of Thrones prequel more likely that spinoff series (17 de enero 2017) Independent (en inglés). Episodios Invernalia *Título original: Winterfell *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: Dave Hill *Fecha de estreno: 14 de abril de 2019. Jon Nieve, Daenerys Targaryen y su ejército llegan a Invernalia donde descubren que los Caminantes Blancos han atravesado el Muro. En Desembarco del Rey, la reina Cersei Lannister no está preocupada por la brecha en el Muro, ya que Euron Greyjoy ha regresado con la Compañía Dorada. Theon Greyjoy se infiltra en la Flota de Hierro y rescata a su hermana, quien se dirige a las Islas del Hierro. Jon se reúne con Bran y Arya, mientras que Sansa sigue sospechando de Daenerys. Samwell Tarly le cuenta a Jon sobre la verdadera identidad de sus padres y que es el verdadero heredero del Trono de Hierro. Tormund y Beric Dondarrion se encuentran con Eddison Tollett y miembros de la Guardia de la Noche en Último Hogar, fortaleza que ha sido atacada por el Rey de la Noche. Caballero de los Siete Reinos *Título original: A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 21 de abril de 2019. Jaime Lannister se une a las fuerzas Targaryen-Stark después de que Brienne Tarth responda por su honor. Tyrion Lannister comienza a perder el favor de Daenerys Targaryen. Daenerys intenta ganarse a Sansa Stark pero no puede responder sobre el destino del Norte. Theon Greyjoy, Eddison Tollett, Tormund y Beric Dondarrion regresan a Invernalia y reportan la caída de la Casa Umber. Todo el mundo acepta a regañadientes la sugerencia de Bran de que lo usen como cebo para atraer al Rey de la Noche, que está empeñado en destruir al Cuervo de tres ojos. Jon Nieve, Samwell Tarly y Edd rememoran su tiempo en la Guardia de la Noche; Arya Stark tiene relaciones sexuales con Gendry; Tyrion, Jaime, Davos Seaworth, Brienne, Podrick Payne y Tormund beben juntos, durante el cual Jaime unge como caballero a Brienne; y Jorah no logra convencer a Lyanna Mormont de que no combata. Cuando el Ejército de los Muertos se acerca a Invernalia, Daenerys encuentra a Jon ante la tumba de Lyanna Stark, conociendo la verdad de su origen. La mayoría de los personajes principales ahora están reunidos en Invernalia, esperando la gran batalla. La Larga Noche *Título original: The Long Night *Director: Miguel Sapochnik *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 28 de abril de 2019. El Ejército de los Vivos se encuentra con el Ejército de los Muertos en el campo de batalla, pero se ven rápidamente abrumado por el superior nuúmero de muertos, y Eddison Tollett muere salvando a Samwell Tarly. Los vivos se retiran tras las murallas del Invernalia mientras Melisandre prende fuego a las trincheras para retrasar el avance de los muertos. Jon Nievey Daenerys Targaryen se enfrentan al Rey de la Noche con sus dragones. Los muertos logran elduir el muro de fuego y atacar Invernalia. Los defensores se encuentran rápidamente superados, con Lyanna Mormont y Beric Dondarrion muriendo. Jon es capaz de derribar al Rey de la Noche de su montura y Daenerys trata de calcinarlo, pero es inmune al fuego de dragón, momento que aprovecha para reanimar a los caídos. Los muertos en las criptas son también reanimados, y comienzan a atacar a los que se resguardaban. Daenerys es derribada de su dragón, y Jorah Mormont muere defendiéndola. El Rey de la noche llega al Bosque de Dioses para ir a por Bran, matando a Theon Greyjoy en el camino, pero finalmente Arya Stark lo embosca y lo mata con una daga de acero valyrio, lo que provoca que el Ejército de los Muertos se desintegre físicamente. Melisandre, con su propósito cumplido, se despoja de su collar y muere desplomándose en la nieve. Los Últimos Stark *Título original: The Last of the Starks *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 5 de mayo de 2019. El Norte quema a los muertos en las piras funerarias. Durante las celebraciones, Daenerys Targaryen legitima a Gendry como Baratheon y lo nombra Señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Jaime Lannister y Brienne Tarth tienen relaciones sexuales. Daenerys le pide a Jon Nieve que no revele su identidad. Tormund decide llevar a los salvajes de regreso al norte del muro. Bronn, preocupado de que Cersei no puede ganar, decide perdonar a Jaime y Tyrion Lannister a cambio del señorío de Altojardín. Durante un consejo de guerra, Daenerys insiste en dejar el norte y atacar al Desembarco del Rey pronto. Jon y Bran le cuentan la verdadera herencia de Jon a Sansa y Arya Stark. Sansa inmediatamente comparte el secreto con Tyrion y Varys. La flota Targaryen se traslada a Desembarco del Rey mientras los soldados del norte viajan a pie. La flota es emboscada y destruida por Euron Greyjoy, quien mata a Rhaegal y captura a Missandei, lo que lleva a Daenerys a decidir apoderarse de Desembarco del Rey a cualquier costo, incluso si debe sacrificar a los civiles que se refugian dentro. Varys y Tyrion discuten el estado de ánimo de Daenerys, preocupados de que ella podría no estar en forma para gobernar y sugiriendo que la reemplazarán con Jon en su lugar, aunque Tyrion rechaza la idea. Al enterarse del ataque de Euron y la muerte de Rhageal, Jaime decide volver a Desembarco del Rey. Daenerys llega a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey y exige que Cersei Lannister se rinda, pero Cersei sigue desafiante y ordena ejecutar públicamente a Missandei. Las Campanas *Título original: The Bells *Director: Miguel Sapochnik *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 12 de mayo de 2019. Varys intenta convencer a Jon Nieve de tomar el Trono de Hierro, pero Jon se niega a traicionar a Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion Lannister le informa del complot de Varys y ella lo ejecuta. Daenerys decide quemar Desembarco del Rey al amanecer, pero Tyrion le dice que tiene un plan para detener a Cersei. Se reúne con Jaime y le dice que tiene un plan para sacarles a él y a Cersei rumbo a Pentos después de rendir la capital, pero Jaime debe convencerla de que lo acepte. Al día siguiente, ambas facciones se preparan para la batalla cuando Jaime, Arya Stark y Sandor Clegane se infiltran en Desembarco del Rey. Daenerys llega con Drogon y destruye tanto la Flota de Hierro como la Compañía Dorada, lo que le permite a su ejército atravesar las puertas y entrar a la ciudad. Las fuerzas restantes de los Lannister se rinden, pero una Daenerys enfurecida ataca la ciudad, quemando tanto a soldados y civiles. El ejército aliado sigue su ejemplo, matando a todos en su camino, para horror de Jon. Jaime mata a Euron Greyjoy y entra en la Fortaleza Roja. Sandor convence a Arya para que renuncie a matar a Cersei, y se sacrifica para matar a la Montaña, mientras Cersei y Jaime se reúnen. Su intento de escapar falla cuando el túnel se derrumba sobre ellos. Jon da órdenes de retirarse mientras los civiles huyen del desmoronamiento de Desembarco del Rey. Arya es testigo de la destrucción de la capital de primera mano, y escapa de la ciudad con vida. El Trono de Hierro *Título original: The Iron Throne *Director: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Guionistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 19 de mayo de 2019. Jon Nieve y Davos Seaworth examinan la destrucción que Daenerys Targaryen causó en Desembarco del Rey. Daenerys pronuncia un discurso ante los Inmaculados y los Dothraki, declarando que liberará no solo a Poniente, sino a todo el mundo. Tyrion Lannister renuncia públicamente como Mano de la Reina en protesta y es arrestado. Tanto Arya Stark como Tyrion advierten a Jon acerca de Dany, y que el destino de Poniente está en sus manos. Jon confronta a Daenerys en la sala del trono y la apuñala cuando ve que se ha convertido en una tirana. Sintiendo la muerte de Daenerys, Drogon derrite el Trono de Hierro con su aliento de fuego. Los señores de Poniente se reúnen para decidir quién será el próximo gobernante, nombrando a Bran, decisión apoyada unánimemente. Bran nombra a Tyrion su Mano, el Norte se separa de los Siete Reinos y Jon se une a la Guardia de la Noche como penitencia por matar a Daenerys. Tyrion reorganiza el Consejo Privado para reconstruir Desembarco del Rey, Arya decide explorar el oeste de Poniente, Sansa Stark se convierte en Reina del Norte, y Jon se dirige Más allá del Muro con el Pueblo Libre. Referencias Categoría:Temporada 8 Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV)